


Lo recuerdo

by Hadali23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Depression, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sad, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Haber salido aquel día había sido la mejor idea que en algún momento tuvo.Haberle conocido...Una vida juntos.Una historia.Recuerdos....-No, tu no, no se te ocurra, no lo hagas...no...-Tony...-¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Cómo...? Steve......
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Lo recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Este shot ya lo tenia, decidí publicarlo finalmente aquí así que espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Solo un pequeño dato más, como dije es después de Infinity war, pequeños fragmentos de una vida secreta que Tony y Steve mantuvieron oculta de los Vengadores, en este shot se conocieron mucho antes de la batalla de Nueva York, mas o menos después de Iron man.

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar.**

_-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Wow! Ho-hola_

_¿Estaba soñando acaso? Si era así...que nadie lo despertara._

_-¿Te conozco?_

_Sonrió ante su expresión de confusión, extendió su mano._

_-Lo dudo, pero podrías conocerme, llámame Tony_

_Por alguna extraña razón no lo dudó y acepto su mano._

_-Puedes decirme Steve_

-¿A donde vas? ¡Hey!

-Debemos reunirnos

-Tengo que hacer...tengo que ir...yo...

-¿Cuántos perdimos? ¿Quiénes?

-Debo decirle, debe saberlo, tiene derecho...

-¿Alguna noticia? La que sea...

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto...

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde estas? _¿Dónde están?_

_-Así que... ¿Tú eres un Stark? El...el hijo de Howard ¿cierto?_

_Suspiró, dejo sus herramientas y se giró a verle._

_-Ya lo sabes ¿Cómo?_

_Todo su esfuerzo por ocultar su identidad se fue al caño una vez vio aquel folder..._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Sonrió con pesar y se cruzo de brazos recargándose en el respaldo._

_-¿Me habrías aceptado si te hubiera dicho?_

_-No_

_Asintió e intento...intento no sentirse dolido._

_-Ya tienes tu respuesta-abrió y cerró la boca no sabiendo como continuar...suspiró y desvío la mirada-puedes irte, si es lo que quieres, yo no..._

_-Sabias quien era_

_-Bueno...es difícil no hacerlo-se encogió de hombros-Howard no paraba de hablar de ti_

_-Tony..._

_-Solo vete Steve, no importa...da igual..._

_-¿No lo entiendes?_

_Se encontró acorralado contra su escritorio, esos ojos azules le miraban con tanta fuerza, con tanta...¿desesperación?_

_-¿De qué...?_

_-No puedo, no puedo dejarte, no puedo irme...no me importa lo que digan, no me importa lo que opine el resto...te conozco,_ _ sé _ _quien eres y...te culpo_

_-¿Perdón?_

_Steve sonrió._

_-No te deshaces de mi tan fácilmente Stark. Ese era tu plan ¿no?-rió-por supuesto que si, ese era...no me iré, nunca_

_-¿Qué sucede con...?_

_-SHIELD ha estado bastante bien sin mi durante estos años, no les hago falta_

_-¿Y Fury?_

_-Tony, no me iré, puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pon todas las excusas que creas convenientes...no me iré, no lo haré, estamos juntos en esto ¿no?_

_-Y sigo preguntándome porque continuas aquí..._

_-Siempre juntos Tony_

_-Bueno...-rió-por supuesto_

_Junto sus labios, un gran peso fue eliminado de sus hombros, de su consciencia._

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la brillante luz del sol golpeo su cara, levanto su mano para cubrirse...se detuvo a medio camino. Sus ojos puesto en las sombras de su mano...aquella que el sol iluminaba, aquella que lo sostuvo, hasta el último momento.

Cerro los ojos por un momento y con un tembloroso suspiro continuo.

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Se acuclillo hasta quedar a su altura, su mascara se levanto y le observo, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en ese rostro mientras se sonrojaba, rió. Con cuidado levanto su mano y revolvió su cabello._

_-Vamos, este no es un lugar para ti_

-La gente continua desapareciendo a pesar de haber pasado mas de 24 horas, el mundo es un completo caos, a cada minuto hay un accidente e incrementan...

Sus ojos revisaban el cielo con desesperación, con angustia, con temor...esperando solo, aunque sea, una pequeña señal, la que fuera.

-Debemos regresar

-La ONU los busca, quieren llegar a un acuerdo

-Aparentemente los tratados han sido cancelados

-Es hora de irnos

-¿Steve?

Suspiró, se giro al grupo, a los que quedaban.

-Por supuesto

_-Alguna vez has pensado en...no se, ser...tal vez, en algún momento, claro, es...ser ¿padre?_

_Se alejo un poco y le miro._

_-No, bueno, hace años pero...no, ¿A qué viene eso?_

_Negó restándole importancia y se recostó en su pecho._

_-Curiosidad, no es nada Steve_

_-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que no es verdad?_

_-Tal vez por que sea así_

_Antes de poder decir mas, se encontró callado por unos labios. El beso subió de tono y el tema...quedo olvidado._

La ciudad estaba hecha un desastre, calles, autos, edificios, casas...el caos reinaba y el miedo y temor era lo único que se sentía. El tiempo parecía correr tan...lento, despacio, _muy_ despacio. El humo del fuego, el viento, los gritos, todo era tan...lejano a él.

Sus pasos eran lentos, caminando lo mas despacio que podía, intentando procesar lo sucedido, intentando...solo intentando comprender.

_Aceptar..._

La gente corria, gritaba, no entendia, no veia, no... ¿Qué sucedia?

_¿Papá?_

_-No creo que sea lo correcto_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Tony..._

_-Vamos, vamos, solo quiero comprobar algo_

_Resignado salió del auto siguiendo al castaño, continuaba pensando que era mala idea...bueno, no exactamente solo que...la vida que llevaban, que vivían...no era la adecuada para..._ _ esto _ _._

_Su vista recorrió el lugar, bastante simple, sencillo, muy...ordinario._

_-¡Ouch!_

_Parpadeo saliendo de sus pensamientos y bajo la mirada, unos ojos chocolate claros le devolvieron la mirada, el aire quedo atorado en su garganta._

_-Lo siento, perdón_

_-¡Steve! ¡Hey!-Tony sonrió emocionado-lo encontraste_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Niño ¿Todo bien?_

-Estamos cerca, unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, prepárense

-¿Seguro que no tendremos problemas?

-Bastante, Ross necesita orden y nosotros somos ese orden...aparentemente

-¿Qué se supone que haremos? estamos igual o peor que antes

-Honestamente...no lo se

-¿Alguna noticia de Tony?

Levanto su cabeza prestando atención.

-No aun ¿FRIDAY?

Bajo la mirada, por supuesto que no, lo sabia.

"El señor Stark se encuentra en la ciudad, Coronel"

Se levanto, un nudo en su garganta se formo...¿El señor Stark? ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde...?

-¿FRIDAY?

"Esta camino al complejo, Capitán"

Respiro hondo e intento ignorar sus pensamientos...imposible, imposible cuando tenia todas las miradas puestas en él. Cuando el miedo lo consumía y la preocupación lo ahogaba.

_-Bienvenido a casa_

_Sonrió emocionado y abrazo al castaño por la cintura, apoyo su mentón en su hombro...ambos observando desde la entrada mientras lo veían curiosear._

_-Creí que no era lo correcto_

_Mordio el lobulo de su oreja y rió._

_-A veces no pienso las cosas, ya lo sabes_

_-Y es por eso que estoy yo_

_-¿En serio?_

_-¡Por supuesto cielito!_

_Negó divertido tras recibir un corto beso. Tony rió y se alejo._

_-Bueno chico, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?_

Toco esperando con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Qué se supone que diría? Trago y volvió a tocar...la puerta se abrió. El miedo le recorrió.

-¿Hola? ¿May?

Con los nervios a flor de piel abrió por completo y entro.

-¿May? ¿Estas en casa?

Cada paso dado era mas difícil que el anterior, su cuerpo temblaba y perdía el control.

-¿May?

La casa estaba sola. Brinco al escuchar algo caer...retrocedió. No entraría _ahí_ , no lo haría, no...no podía.

-¿May...?

_-¿A dónde...?_

_-¡¿No pudiste ser mas obvio?!_

_Le lanzó una chamarra antes de empujarle y salir de la habitación cargando una pequeña mochila._

_-¿Steve?_

_-¡Eres un idiota Stark!_

_-¡Oh vamos! en serio no..._

_Se detuvo a medio pasillo y lo encaro._

_-Si quieres volver a ser ese idiota de antes, bien. Pero no nos metas en esto ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¡Acaso lo olvidaste! ¡No eres el único ya Stark! ¿Qué sucede con nosotros? ¡Pero en que estabas pensando!_

_Retrocedió sorprendido y desconcertado._

_-¿De qué estas...?_

_-¿Papá?_

_Todo el color abandono su rostro y entendió. Era un idiota._

_-Steve, yo..._

_-Cuándo resuelvas tus problemas, entonces hablamos_

_No perdió mas tiempo, se alejo y cargo a su niño, no permanecería mas tiempo en esa casa, no después de la estupidez que había cometido Tony._

Natasha estaba harta de él, pero es que como calmarse, como tranquilizarse cuando no tenia ninguna noticia, cuando no sabia que había sucedido, cuando no...se levanto de un salto y salió rápidamente del jet...

-¡¡Tony!!

Abrió las puertas recorriendo todo el lugar con desesperación y rapidez...se detuvo en la sala.

-¿Tú quién eres?

-¿Nebula?

Rocket avanzo y se negó a buscar en la habitación...

-Lo lamento

-¿Dónde esta Tony?

La chica resopló.

-Salió de la nave sin decir palabra, no tengo la menor idea de a donde iba, simplemente se fue

_-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, perdón..._

_Si hubiera sido otro momento lo habría golpeado, pero tras lo sucedido...se dejo caer junto a él y envolvió al castaño y a su hijo en sus brazos._

_-Steve yo..._

_-No digas nada, no lo digas Tony, solo...no digas nada_

Recorrió la habitación, abrir la puerta fue un esfuerzo titánico, entrar...no podía hacerlo. Las cosas continuaban en su lugar desde aquella mañana...nada había sido movido, nada estaba fuera de su lugar...

_-¿Por qué debo ir?_

Aun podía sentir su presencia, aun cuando la habitación estaba...sola.

_-No esta a discusión niño, ya te dije_

-¿Señor Stark?

_-Claro... ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? Simplemente no quieres tenerme cerca ¿no es así?_

-Hola May

_-¡Que tontería dices!_

-¿Qué...? ¿Dónde esta...?

_-Como sea, no importa_

-Crei que...

-¿Había muerto?

-Si...

-¿Dónde esta?

_-Pero que...¡hey! espera, esta conversación...¡Regresa aquí esto no a...!_

_La puerta se cerro con un sonoro golpe._

Respiró hondo preparándose para lo inevitable...

-Esta en el complejo, se quedara conmigo

-¿Así que lo quieres devuelta? ¿Qué cambio?

-Solo...-cerro la puerta, su vista fija en el plomo de ésta-me equivoque

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Necesito pasar tiempo con él, quiero pasar un tiempo a solas...

-Entonces si...siguieron el tramite, ustedes dos si...

-May-sonrió de lado-solo quiero pasar un tiempo con él, quiero un tiempo con mi hijo

-Él ya lo sabe

-Lo sé, pero no es por eso que...

-Espero que las cosas se arreglen... ¿Qué sucede con...?

-Lo resolveremos, no te preocupes

-Pero...

-Lo cuidare, estará a salvo, estará bien

-Cuídalo

Con un nudo en la garganta sonrió y salió de ahí...sabia que ella, no creía en sus palabras.

_-¿Papá?_

_-¡Hey! ¿Todo bien?_

_-¿Estas bien?_

_Sonrió._

_-Por supuesto ¿Por qué no lo estaría?_

_"Señor, el Capitán Rogers esta de regreso"_

_-¡PAPI!_

_Rió y dejando todos los documentos se levanto para alcanzarlo...sonrió al ver al rubio._

_-¡Papi, papá regreso!_

_-Lo sé, lo sé, ya lo vi_

_-Tony_

_-¿Todo bien Steve?_

_Sonrió con esfuerzo, evito mirarlo a los ojos y asintió, se concentro en su hijo._

_-Perfecto_

_-¿Alguien tiene hambre?_

_-¡YO!_

_Rieron, sus ojos se encontraron..._

_-Te amo_

_Frunció el ceño, por alguna extraña razón...sabia que no todo había ido bien._

_-Yo también ¿Seguro estas bien?_

_-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? estoy de regreso, estoy con ustedes..._

_-¡Conmigo!_

_-Por supuesto que si, estoy contigo y con papá_

_-¿Volveras a irte?_

_Sus ojos regresaron a esos chocolate...negó._

_-No, no en un futuro próximo_

_-¡Excelente! Ordenare pizza_

_-¡Pizza!_

_-Tony..._

_-¿Si?_

_Negó, no seria quien arruinaría esto, no lo haría._

_-Ordena bastante, estoy hambriento_

_-Por favor, como si olvidara tu estomago sin fondo, vamos enano-tomo a su hijo en brazos-preparemos todo, J..._

_Steve...se sintió culpable._

-¿FRIDAY?

-El Director Fury y la agente Hill tampoco se encuentran, Capitán

-¡Oh! Esto no puede ir bien

A él...no le interesaba. Medio mundo podría irse, medio mundo podría morir...solo...solo necesitaba saber si, si estaban a salvo, si estaban bien...

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta y estaba levantado...se dejo sentar en la silla, desilusionado.

-Hola

-¡Clint!

-¿Sabes algo de Tony? ¿Sabes si...?

-Lo siento Cap, no se nada ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Escondió la cara tras sus manos. _¿Dónde están?_

_-¿Estas seguro?_

_-Si, él quiere verla_

_El terror lo recorrió, las cosas habían estado bien, las cosas parecían ir bien...¿Por qué debía suceder esto? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora?_

_-¿Y ella? ¿Qué hay de ella? Quiere...¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué...?_

_-No podia cuidarlo, Steve_

_-No_

_-No puedes negárselo, es su familia es..._

_-¡Lo abandonó!_

_-¡Solo por qué no podía cuidarlo! no lo abandono, lo visitaba cada semana_

_-¿Y por qué no nos dijo? ¿Por qué no...?_

_-Tenia miedo_

_Respiró hondo._

_-¿Papá?_

_Cerro los ojos, los había escuchado._

_-¡Hey enano! ¿Qué sucede? No pasa nada, nosotros solo..._

_-¿Quieres verla?_

_Necesitaba escuchar la verdad, necesitaba saber que realmente quería esto...pero la sola idea de dejarlo, de permitirle irle...¿Y si no regresaba?_

_-Lo siento, solo...perdón, pero tenia miedo de que...de que no me quisieran, que ustedes..._

_Suspiró._

_-Ven aquí-lo abrazo ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?-escucha...no estoy enojado, solo...me siento dolido, no nos dijiste y si..._

_-¡Lo siento!_

_-Esta bien, lo entiendo-sonrió y peino su cabello-solo...prométeme que no vas a ocultarnos nada, no de nuevo_

_-Lo prometo...no...¿Puedo ir?_

_Se trago su miedo y sonrió._

_-Puedes ir_

_La sonrisa brillante llena de felicidad y alivio que le dio fue inmensa, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tony quien asintió, uno creería que el inseguro seria él pero...no era así, todo este tiempo con su hijo...tenia miedo de perderlo, tenia miedo que un día lo apartaran de él, de ellos._

_-¡Los amo mucho!_

_Rieron, quizá...quizá sus miedos eran injustificados._

¿Y ahora? ¿A donde iba? Qué...¿hacia? El día parecía tan sombrío, tan frío, tan...sólo.

¿Por que había mentido? ¿Por qué simplemente no dijo la verdad? pero es que...nada de esto era real, nada de esto era verdad, no era cierto, no lo era, solo...

_Una pesadilla_

Sí, eso era.

_-¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Cómo que no esta!_

_-¿Stark?_

_Se levantó, no podrían ser tan obvios, no podían descubrirlos...el equipo estaba presente y debían guardar las apariencias, pero solo había una razón por la que Tony respondería una llamada, y no era Pepper._

_-¿Dónde?_

_-¿Sucede algo?_

_Intercambiaron una mirada rápida, tan rápida que nadie podría haberla tomado en cuenta._

_-Debo irme, hay un problema con la empresa...los veré después_

-¿Qué?

No, no era verdad, no lo era, no era posible...no le importo las miradas que recibió, no le importo la atención...solo, había escuchado mal.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Esto _no_ era verdad.

_-¿Dónde estabas?_

_Resopló, tampoco era para tanto._

_-Me perdi_

_-¿Te perdiste?_

_-Si_

_-No me hables en ese tono..._

_-¡No fue nada! Solo me quede encerrado en..._

_-¿Encerrado?_

_-¡Tony!_

_Gruñó, lo único que habría querido era llegar y dormir, y ahora...aparentemente sus padres no lo dejarían._

_-Papá estoy bien, solo..._

_-¡¿Qué sucedió?!_

_-No era nada ¿bien?, me perdí y ya_

_-Dos horas ¡dos horas estuviste desaparecido! ¿Dónde estabas?_

_-Ya te dije..._

_-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Te hiciste daño?_

_-Estoy...no, espera...estoy bien ¡Estoy bien!_

_Se alejo de su papá cuando comenzó a revisarlo._

_-Hijo..._

_-Estoy cansado ¿Podemos hablar después? ¿Mañana tal vez? Por favor_

_Los vio intercambiar una mirada, su padre rodó los ojos y se fue (seguro a su taller)._

_-De acuerdo, mañana hablamos...¿seguro esta bien?_

_-Estoy bien, pa, en serio, no fue nada_

_-Bien...descansa_

Observo el largo trayecto que le esperaba, el viento soplaba y ahora solo el murmullo de la ciudad se escuchaba, el silencio era tan abrumador.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué?

El complejo estaba a unas pocas horas, aun tenia un largo trayecto.

_-¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado aquí?_

_-No lo estuvo_

_-¡Eso que importa Tony! Podría haber resultado herido, podría..._

_-¡Pero no sucedió! ¡No sucedió! NO sucedió_

_Se mordió la lengua evitando decir una tontería...a veces lo exasperaba tanto._

_-No mas secretos_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No mas secretos Tony-sus miradas se encontraron- Ultron fue el último ¿bien?_

_-¿Eso va para los dos?_

_Respiró hondo._

_-Sí_

_-Bien_

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

El saco de boxeo terminó golpeando la pared del fondo. Se negaba a creerlo.

-Nat

-Se que es difícil Steve, pero debemos encontrar una forma de resolverlo, ese chico era tan joven pero sabia en que se metía, tu lo escuchaste, Tony no habría...

-Lo sé-no quería escuchar mas-lo sé

Podría estar enojado, podría haberse encontrado molesto aquel día, que lo llevara al aeropuerto, que lo llevara a esa pelea, pelea que no tenia nada que ver...en otro momento lo habría golpeado, en otro momento le habría gritado y ahora...ahora soy quería verlo, comprobar si era...verdad.

Si era cierto.

-¿Alguna noticia?

-Aun nada

Suspiró, tomo un nuevo saco y comenzó a golpear.

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-Lejos_

_Intercambiaron una mirada antes de correr tras él._

_-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! detente ahi_

_-¡No! Resuelvan su maldito problema y entonces regresare_

_-¿De qué estas...?_

_-Se supone que el trabajo se quedaba en el complejo y aquí no hablaban de ello_

_-Escucha, hijo..._

_-No, ya me canse, iré con tía May_

_-No, tú te quedas..._

_-Déjalo_

_-¿Qué?_

_Steve suspiró._

_-Tiene razón, déjalo_

_-Steve..._

_-Gracias_

_Sonrió._

_-Solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Resolverán esto?_

_Tony suspiró resignado, asintió._

_-Solo unos días ¿bien? una vez terminemos con esto las cosas regresaran a la normalidad ¿comprendes?_

_-Los quiero_

_La puerta se cerró, se giro a verlo._

_-¿En verdad se resolverá?_

_-Si no firmas, sí_

Llevaba más de 20 minutos ahí, observando. ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

-¡Tony!

Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para fingir, no podía, no ahora, no después de...sus piernas flanquearon no soportando mas su peso.

¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Cómo continuar?

_-¿Me dirás que es esto?_

_Trago, aparto la mirada del video y observo a su padre pasearse por su habitación._

_-Yo...no lo se_

_-¿No? y entonces...¿Qué es esto?_

_-NO..._

_Era tarde, su padre lo había descubierto._

_-¿En algún momento pesabas decirlo?_

_-Lo siento_

_-¿Lo sientes?-se burló-eso no te salvara de dos meses de castigo_

_-Yo..._

_-¿Qué eres? ¿El...chico araña? ¿Joven?_

_-No...es...-resopló-el hombre araña_

_-¿En serio?-se rio-¿May lo sabe?_

_-¿Qué? No, no, eso...no, no lo sabe ¿Estas loco? Se alteraría, se volvería loca, se..._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya entendí-suspiró-¿Desde cuándo? Sabes que, no me digas, lo averiguare...-Tony comenzó a observar el traje-sabes que sucede ¿cierto?_

_-Sobre..._

_-¿Cómo la fabricaste? Mejor dicho ¿Cuándo? La telaraña tiene...la fuerza de tensión es...Increíble_

_-¿Le diras a papá?_

_Suspiró, dejo el traje a un lado y...lo miro._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué decidiste ser...esto?_

_-Es complicado_

_-¿Complicado? o solo intentas...-se encogió de hombro-tal vez...¿imitar?_

_-No tiene nada que ver con que ustedes sean..._

_-¿Superheroes?_

_-Si_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Solo...quiero ayudar, intentar hacer algo_

_Se tallo el rostro, esto era una mala idea, lo era, lo sabia, se arrepentiría, lo haría, vaya que si, pero...sus opciones se habían terminado y...y esta era la última. La única._

_-Empaca_

_-No_

_-No te estoy preguntando, empaca, iremos por tu papá_

_-Crei que no querias que me involucrara_

_-Y no quiero, pero no tengo otra opción_

_-¿Crees que funcione?_

_-Si las cosas se ponen feas...te mantienes lejos y los envuelves en esa...cosa_

_-¿Me dejaras pelear?_

_-Espero no arrepentirme-y en verdad lo esperaba-hablare con tu tía, se me ocurrirá algo y...¡Oh! deja esa...pijama_

_-No es una pijama_

_-Escucha lo que digo, solo deja eso_

"Capitán, el señor Stark esta de regreso"

_-No mas mentiras ¿eh? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme?_

Alzo la mirada. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿FRIDAY?

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Todo este tiempo..._

_-Tony..._

"El señor Stark esta de regreso"

_-Mato a mi madre, y tú lo sabias_

No perdió tiempo, ignorando los gritos de Natasha corrió a la entrada, necesitaba...debía comprobarlo.

_-¡¿Qué pasa con_ _ él_ _?! ¡¿También era tu "amigo"?!_

_Detuvo su camino ¿En verdad haría esto? ¿_ _ De verdad _ _lo haría?_

_-Lo entendera_

_Esperaba...no arrepentirse después._

Trago un sollozo y aparto los recuerdos. Se enderezó. No era para tanto, nunca se daba por vencido y...y esta ocasión no era la excepción.

_-¿Y papá?_

_-Entra al auto_

_El camino de regreso...fue tenso. Silencioso._

_-Te quedaras con May_

_-Pero..._

_-¡No esta a discusión!-cerró los ojos y se tallo el rostro, hizo una mueca cuando toco una herida-solo...será por un tiempo_

-¿Tony?

-Rhodey

-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

Suspiró, su mirada se perdio en el horizonte.

-Necesitaba decirle

-¿Cómo lo tomo? Su tía, ella...

-No le dije, no pude

_-Pero..._

_-No. Lo. Estas._

_-¿Y que sucedió en Alemania?_

_-Créeme, si tu papá quisiera te habría noqueado, mantente alejado de esto, lo digo en serio, no quiero problemas ¿me escuchaste?_

_Suspiro una vez se quedo solo, de nuevo. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?_

-¡Tony!

El terror lo invadió, no, no hablaría con _él_ , no lo haría, no ahora, no podía, no...retrocedió cuando le vio.

-Tony...

Steve se detuvo, su mirada recorrió el lugar...le miro.

-Steve

-¿Dónde...? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué paso?

Él _no_ quería esto.

_-Quédate en casa, ve a la escuela, has tu tarea...no mas salidas nocturnas, no mas peleas, no mas hombre araña ¿Quedo claro?_

_-Estas cometiendo un error_

_-El único error que cometí, fue esperar demasiado_

_Se giro a verlo, eso...eso no lo esperaba, eso no..._

_-Pa..._

_Tony suspiró._

_-No te metas en problemas_

_-¿Y papá?_

_Se tenso._

_-Entra a la casa, May debe estar histérica_

_-¿Y tú?_

_-La escuela no se paga sola-intento bromear, vaya fracaso-ahora, entra y date un baño_

_Suspiro cuando la puerta se azoto. Las cosas empeoraban a cada paso, sabia que en algún momento se arrepentiría de esto, dejar a su hijo aquí mientras él intentaba...¿Qué cosa? ¿Olvidar? ¿Aceptar la situación? ¿Resignarse? Negó, observo la maleta donde se encontraba el traje._

_Solo quería tenerlo a salvo. Lejos de los problemas._

-¡Tony!

-Bruce

Se quejo cuando el hombre le abrazo un poco mas fuerte de lo esperado.

-Lo siento ¿Te lastime?

-Estoy bien-sonrió, o al menos lo intento-¿Qué me perdí?

-¿Dónde esta?

Cerró los ojos, por supuesto que no se daría por vencido. No tenia derecho, no lo tenia, no cuando...cuando se había ido. El dolor, el enojo, la furia regresaron a él, se giró encarándolo.

-¿Ahora te importa?

_-¡Te dije que regresaras!_

Retrocedió. Entendía su reacción, después de este tiempo...en ningún momento llamó.

-Tony...

_-¿Recuerdas la película Aliens? Ya es vieja, pero..._

-No

-Escucha...

-No esperaba que regresaras, no soy idiota, pero al menos una llamada

-Te envie...

-¡No a mi! ¡Yo no lo necesitaba!

-Confiaba en que estarías con él

-¿Así que ese era tu consuelo?

-¿Hay algo que debamos de saber...?

-¿Dónde esta?

-Lejos de ti

-Tony...

_-Papá..._

-No finjas que te importa

-¡Me importa! ¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¡¿Dónde. Esta?!

_-No me siento bien_

-Si te importaba habrías firmado

_-¿Estas bien?_

-Por favor no digan que esto va a...

-¡Tenemos cosas mas importantes que tratar!

-¿En serio continuaran con eso?

-Tony por favor, este no es momento de...

_-No lo se, yo...no se que pasa, no se..._

-¿Lo dejaste con May?

_-No me quiero ir_

Sonrió, una sonrisa cansada, sin emoción, sin sentido...

_-No me quiero ir ¡No me quiero ir! ¡Papá...!_

-No

-¿Oigan de que están...?

-¿Entonces? Tony solo dime donde esta, donde...

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor, no me quiero ir, no quiero..._

-Le dije que regresara...le dije que volviera, que había hecho bastante...

Dió un paso, el frío lo recorrió, un escalofrío...

-Tony... ¿Tony, dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta...? ¿Y Pet?

-¿Qué? Steve... ¿Tones?

Sus ojos se encontraron...bajo la mirada, negó.

-Mientes

-¿Qué sentido tendría? ¿Para qué?

-No, no, no, es...no es verdad

-Es tu culpa

Y aunque quiso negarlo, aunque quiso protestar...no pudo, las palabras le golpearon con fuerza. La fuerza, la dureza, la frialdad con que lo dijo...caló hondo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué importa?-se acerco al bar y tomo una botella-¿Qué te importa?

-Tony...

_-¿Pa, dónde esta papá?_

Sus manos temblaban ante el recuerdo, no levanto la vista cuando tomo su manos.

-Preguntó por ti, todos los días, todas las tardes, todas las noches...por dos años

-Yo...

-Incluso en _ese_ momento...incluso _ahí_ preguntó...

Se soltó de su agarre e importándole poco si lastimaba a alguien, si cortaba, si rompía...lanzo la botella de alcohol contra la pared y termino de rodillas tomando su cabeza y quebrándose.

Incluso ahí, incluso _ahí_ podía escucharle.

-No pude hacer nada, no hice nada...no...no pude...

_-Lo siento..._

_Sus_ brazos le rodearon y se aferro a ellos.

-Lo siento

-No, tú no, no se te ocurra, no lo hagas...no...

-Tony...

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Cómo...? Steve...tu... _¿recuerdas?_

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-Si, si Tony, yo lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Peter, Peter Roger Stark_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios. n.n


End file.
